


Victory Celebration

by Jaune_Chat



Series: Gladiator 'Verse [2]
Category: Heroes (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ancient Rome, Alternate Universe - Gladiators, Alternate Universe - Historical, Ancient Rome, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash, Fight Sex, Gladiators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-30
Updated: 2010-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 18:30:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4930564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaune_Chat/pseuds/Jaune_Chat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a win in the arena, Claire must compete in a very different kind of challenge with Elle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Victory Celebration

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my LiveJournal - [here](http://jaune-chat.livejournal.com/117126.html).

Claire screamed as Elle's lightning struck home, making her muscles seize and forcing her to drop her sword. The shriek startled her into stopping, and Claire used the distraction to run behind one of the free-standing pillars, scooping up a spear as she went. The crowd roared their approval as Claire broke free, her blackened wounds already healing, and Elle moved the other direction, her feet kicking up the sand of the arena floor. 

Claire listened hard, anticipated Elle’s direction, and flung out the butt of the spear right into her path. Elle gasped as she managed to just barely duck under it, but that set her off-balance. Claire lunged, dropping the spear as she tackled her, one arm set across her throat and the other tight across her chest. She squeezed hard, her muscles strong as any young man’s from growing up in the arena, and Elle wheezed with the force of it.

Gasping, Elle forced her hands up and clutched at Claire’s arms, sparks flying between them. Claire yelled at the pain but hung on as the crowd screamed their approval, and Elle finally ( _finally_ ) beat at the sand in surrender.

Claire let go and both of them bowed to the crowd, coins and flowers hitting the sand in their wake as they make their way back below the arena. Bennet, their stable owner, nodded at both of them for a job well done.

“Good profit today. You made a good show,” he said shortly as he pointed at Monica and Meredith to start the next exhibition fight. “Go clean up.”

Elle grinned at that, and grabbed Claire by the wrist to pull her towards the bathing areas. Little more than a stone stall with a scrap of canvas for privacy, Elle shoved Claire inside with a smirk.

“Trying to make up for losing last time?” Elle asked a bit hoarsely, unlacing Claire’s leather armor.

“Had to make you work for it,” Claire said, helping Elle divest herself of her own protection as quickly as she could. She turned to the tall water jar and pulled out a dipper of the cool liquid and poured it over Elle’s head, washing away the dust and sweat of the arena.

“You think you’re going to get away with it that easily?” Elle said, and pulled the last of Claire’s protective layers away. She snatched the dipper away and doused Claire with splash, making her sputter in indignation.

After that, it was war.

The tiny room became slippery with moisture, and both Elle and Claire became completely soaked. And that didn’t stop Elle in the slightest from extracting her revenge. The latest round of splashes had tripped up Claire, bringing her to her knees (the stone scraping her raw but healing immediately), and Elle followed behind her, fast as a hound on a hare. She slid slick hands up to Claire’s dripping breasts, letting the water carry her hands over the smooth softness and hard nipples, pinching them to make her gasp. Elle pulled Claire tight against her body, reversing their positions from the arena, but putting her hands lower. One tormented and teased Claire’s heaving breasts, but the other delved lower, sliding between the slick folds of Claire’s sex.

The shout at that touch could almost be heard over the screams of the arena crowds above them, but Elle ignored them ruthlessly. Her slim fingers, slightly calloused from wielding a spear or a sword, created friction that left Claire gasping and breathless, bucking into Elle’s hand.

“So sorry for beating me, aren’t you?” Elle hissed in her ear, speeding up her hand. “’Because now I have you here, surrendering to me.”

Claire moaned, rubbing hard against Elle’s body, her back against Elle’s nipples sending sparks straight to Elle’s core.

“Oh, Elle, I-,” Claire gasped. “Oh!”

“Give in, beautiful,” Elle said, twisting another finger inside, her thumb ruthlessly rubbing against the swollen button at the top of Claire’s folds. “I’ve got you now.”

Claire went rigid as Elle wrung her release out of her, flushed red with desire, breasts heaving into Elle’s hand, completely and totally defeated.

“Oh, _gods_ ,” Claire gasped when she was finally able to speak. “Gods save me from you…”

“You don’t want them to. Not really,” Elle said against Claire’s ear, and smiled to watch Claire flush and grin with embarrassment. She pulled away from Claire and laid herself back on the blessedly cool stone, spreading her legs and beckoning Claire to her. “You want to worship Venus right now, I can tell.”

Claire gasped again and Elle could actually see the arousal spear through her, deep as any wound. Another beckoning finger and Claire crawled to her, prepared to give the love goddess her victory tribute on the altar of Elle’s body.


End file.
